Corazón de Cristal
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Saori sufre una decepción amorosa al saber que Seiya decide casarse con Miho por la promesa que le hizo antes de partir. En la fiesta de compromiso que se llevó a cabo en el santuario, reciben el ataque de un enemigo desconocido. Después de una explosión de luz, se llevan una gran sorpresa al notar que ya no están en el santuario sino en Magnolia y que son observados por unos magos


**Hola, hola chicos, sé que no merezco ningún perdón. Más de un año sin actualizar mis fics. Y aquí vengo con un crossover. Espero sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar Seventeen y ¡OH MI DIOSA! Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer. Ni Saint Seiya ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Summary: Saori sufre una decepción amorosa al saber que Seiya decide casarse con Miho por la promesa que le hizo antes de partir. En la fiesta de compromiso que se llevó a cabo en el santuario, reciben el ataque de un enemigo desconocido. Después de una explosión de luz, se llevan una gran sorpresa al notar que ya no están en el santuario sino en Magnolia y que son observados por los ojos curiosos de Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy y Gajeel.**

 **Aviso. En este fic, Erza Scarlet será reemplazada por Saori. Las parejas serán NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe y Jellal x Saori, iré agregando más parejas conforme avance la historia.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **\- Lo siento mucho Saori… Pero le prometí que me casaría con ella, espero lo entiendas… - El castaño la mira con culpabilidad mientras se aleja de ella, por su parte Saori tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, termina por suspirar y le dirige una mirada gélida al santo de Pegaso.**

 **\- No te preocupes… Pero si pensabas dejarme de esa manera… No debimos iniciar esto Seiya… Te amo… Pero a ti no te importó… Retírate por favor… No quiero verte… - A pesar de la decepción, trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante aquello, se levantó de su trono y se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando al caballero con un amargo sabor de boca.**

 **3 Meses Después**

 **Después de la boda la gran fiesta se llevó a cabo en la cámara del patriarca, Seiya y Miho se encontraban en la mesa al frente de todos, aunque el joven se veía bastante incómodo. Saori por su parte se encontraba en una mesa con varias de las amazonas conversando sobre la abolición de la ley de las máscaras, de pronto una explosión al inicio de las doce casas hace que todos se pongan a la defensiva.**

 **¡Ataquen y recuerden que la prioridad es proteger a Athena! – Grita el anterior caballero de Aries a los santos, los cuales exhalan un grito de guerra y salen al ataque. Seiya se queda en la cámara con Miho mientras Athena invoca su armadura para dirigirse a la lucha.**

 **\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Debes permanecer aquí, nuestro deber es protegerte! –Seiya se acerca preocupado-**

 **-¡Tu perdiste el derecho de darme tu opinión! –Recalca la última palabra con frialdad- Además mi deber es luchar junto a mis caballeros, ahora Pegaso apártate de mi camino – Sin esperar más, la joven abre la puerta de la cámara cuando una explosión de luz cubre todo el santuario es cubierto por una explosión de luz, provocando que todos pierdan el conocimiento.**

 **En Magnolia…**

 **Un grupo de magos veía a los recién llegados con bastante curiosidad, se debatían internamente el que hacer con todos ellos, finalmente el mago de cabellos rosados se acerca a Seiya y lo pica con una pequeña rama.**

 **-¡¿Qué haces Natsu?! – Pregunta Lucy bastante alarmada, el mago de fuego volteo a verla y mostro su característica sonrisa despreocupada.**

 **-Solo compruebo si siguen con vida Luce – El joven ríe levemente.**

 **-¡No me digas así! – Chilla de forma irritante la rubia – Soy Lucy, ¡LUCY HEARTFILIA! – Tras gritarle al mago le da un zape que lo hace besar el suelo.**

 **-Hey coneja, si sigues golpeándolo así tal vez se vuelva inteligente – Escupe con sarcasmo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.**

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste estúpida varilla de metal?!**

 **-¡Ya me oíste Salamander!**

 **-Gajeel tiene razón, espero te vuelvas alguien pensante – El Fullbuster lo mira con cierta arrogancia y la Juvia es rodeada de varios corazoncitos.**

 **-¡Kyaaa! ¡Gray-Sama es el mejor! ¡Usted puede Gray-Sama! – El mago de hielo siente que su ego sube a alturas y sonríe algo coqueto a la maga de agua la cual se desmaya de la impresión. Ignorando totalmente el estado de la maga acuática, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego contesta enardecidamente.**

 **-¡Repite eso maldito stripper!**

 **-¡Espero que los golpes te quiten lo idiota estúpida flama apagada!**

 **Sin esperar más, el par de magos inician una de sus características luchas sin sentido para probar quien es el mejor, Levy trataba de calmarlos mientras Gajeel los alentaba a ser más violentos. Todo el ruido hizo que el grupo de caballeros y las mujeres que llegaron con ellos comenzaron a despertar.**

 **-¿D-Donde estamos? – Pregunta Shion algo aturdido aun por la explosión. Levy al descartarlo como una amenaza decide contestarle.**

 **-Estamos en Magnolia, una ciudad del reino de Fiore… -Todos se quedan helados al oír eso, ¿Fiore, donde rayos queda eso? Fue la pregunta que rondo la cabeza de todos, Juvia quien acababa de despertar vio la confusión de sus rostros y se atrevió a hablar.**

 **-¿No son de aquí? ¿De dónde son?**

 **-¿Dónde carajos queda Fiore? ¿Cómo podemos volver a Atenas?**

 **Repentinamente llega Jellal junto a Meredy y mira desconfiadamente a los recién llegados.**

 **-¡Chicos retrocedan! ¡Ellos tienen rastros de la magia de Zeref! – Al instante los magos retroceden y los caballeros se colocan frente a Athena, la cual aún no había ido vista por Jellal. - ¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué los envió Zeref?**

 **\- No nos envió nadie… de repente llegaron a atacarnos, hubo una especie de explosión… Y acabamos aquí… - La diosa guerrera camina al frente de su guerreros y le planta cara al joven del tatuaje en el ojo, el baja la mirada encontrándose con unos alucinantes ojos de color azul cielo, los cuales le dejaron aturdido, ella lo miraba con ferocidad y con un deje de confusión. – Soy Saori… Y soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena… Ellos son mis guerreros y queremos volver a nuestro hogar…**

 **-Ya veo, vienen de otra dimensión – La pequeña maga de escritura solida se hace notar con su tono profesional.**

 **-Eso parece… Nunca habíamos oído de Fiore… Les presentare a mis guerreros… Ellos son Shion, mi patriarca, Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpión, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis, Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragón, Ikki de Fénix, Hyoga de Cisne, Seiya de Pegaso, Shaina de Ofiuco, Marín de Águila, June de Camaleón y ella es Miho. – Cuando nombraba a cada uno los señalaba.**

 **-Soy Jellal Fernández… Ella es Meredy, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden, somos magos y estamos detrás del que los ataco… Es nuestro enemigo…**

 **El joven de cabellos azules miraba a la joven con algo de confusión, se sentía extraño pero feliz, como creyó que nunca seria, por su parte Saori se sentía igual, el joven Fernández le causaba curiosidad y no le importaba quedarse un tiempo para seguir conociéndolo. Seiya frunce el ceño y carraspea, dispersando la burbuja en la que ambos jóvenes estaban.**

 **-Vengan al gremio con nosotros… Le diremos al maestro la situación y los ayudara – Lucy intentaba ayudar a los chicos, todos se dirigen a la ciudad con destino a Fairy Tail.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos x3 espero les haya gustado, este cap esta dedicado a mi Onee-Sama. Te quiero mucho alacrancita. Ya se que llevo sin actualizar mis fics pero prometo que la semana que viene actualizare sin falta Seventeen y ¡OH MI DIOSA!. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Athena Chibi.**


End file.
